Sequel to Aro and Bella Love Story
by ABookWormsName
Summary: It's the sequel to my story Aro and Bella Love Story, check it out!
1. Prologue of a sort

A/n...here it is. A continuation.

"Ridică-te, naștere, ai căzut, dar creștere, răzbunare este cheia de moarte te văd, naștere, creștere de cenusa, regina mea."

"Ridică-te, naștere, ai căzut, dar creștere, răzbunare este cheia de moarte te văd, naștere, creștere de cenusa, regina mea." The man repeats over and over. A figure starts to form and he sprinkles blood over the ashes, hair and skin. He repeats his chant and the figure arises. Long , glossy brown hair and a delicate form. Feminine red eyes. The man smiles.

"Hello. I'm Bella." She says in a childlike manner. The man takes her hand.

"I'm Stefan. Do you remember anything?" He asks gently, but urgently. She shakes her head.

"I'm Bella. Laws of vampires. Volturi are kings and guards. I don't think I liked most of the Cullen's..." She trails of, biting her lower lip. He smiles and tilts her chin up.

"You are a princess and queen my dear...one day I will tell you about everything. Come with me." He says and she jumps on his back, giggling.

Chapter 1

~50 years later~

"We are going on a trip, Regina." He pleads. Bella shakes her head and stamps her foot.

"No." She pouts. He shake his head in a mocking way.

"But you will like it." He states. Her face brightens.

"Promise." She demands and he debates.

"I do." He says. She nods and clambers on his back. They race off into the darkness, towards Italy. Towards Aro.


	2. Meeting again

A/n another chapter! Dedicated to everyone who is reading this!

Stefan arrives at the castle and walks in, with Bella.

"Hello Gianna, I'm here to see Aro." He says. She picks up the phone shakily.

"Aro, come! Quickly! It's Stefan with Bella!" She says. He appears in a flash.

"Bella? Is that really you?" He asks. He wonders if he's finally cracked.

"Yes. I'm Bella, and this is Stefan, my brother and best friend." She says happily.

"Bella. I'm your mate." He says. She smiles.

"Oh! Wonderful. Let's go!" She crows and grabs his hand in her other and walks into the throne room.

"Stefan? Who are they?" She asks innocently. He smiles fondly and Aro goes to his throne.

"This is the Volturi guard. They protect Aro, Marcus and Caius." He explains. She furrows her brow and then she faints in his arms. He strokes her forehead and Aro hisses.

"Idiot. You had her. The best woman in the world. You broke her. I had to use enchantments, powers and witchcraft to save her. She's remembering now, everything." He growls back, venom lacing his tone. Aro bows his head, ashamed. Suddenly Bella shuts up.

"Stefan. Why am I here? What am I doing? I'm so confused..." She mumbles. He helps her up. Her eyes lock on Aros. She hisses.

"You! Fucking bastard!" She screams, anger clouding her thoughts. Stefan restrains her as she struggles.

"Bella, he made a mistake. He's sorry." He whispers. She snorts.

"Yes, let's all say sorry and make it ok? No! He had sex with a random woman!" She yells. Stefan tightens his muscles. He would very happily rip Aro apart but eventually it'd kill her. Again.

"Give him a chance. At least stay here. With the Volturi. They all love you." Stefan urges. She frowns.

"Only if you stay, because I'm not going anywhere without you." She says. He sighs.

"Ok. Alec or Jane will show you to your room. I must talk with the kings." He says. She nods and Alec and Jane escort her out.

"So. Aro, the two timer, Caius, the bastard, Marcus, the zombie. How are you?" Stefan asks.


	3. Presents

Third person POV

All of the kings looked at Stefan incredulously.

"I'm not a bastard!" Caius roars. A tiny smirk tugged at Stefan's lips. Marcus simply looked away. Aro looked down at his hands sadly.

"I must go to my little darling." Stefan says and heads towards the door.

"Stefan wait!" Aro calls. Stevan turns back and raises an eyebrow.

"How should I get her back?" He whispers brokenly. Stefan's smile turns down.

"You fucking broke her. One warning Aro. Hurt again in any way, shake or form and I will burn you slowly. Romance her. Give her time. Talk to her. Be prepared to be rejected for a long time. And god, do not kiss her. Or touch her in that way." Stefan warns and leaves. Aro turns to Caius.

"Like flowers and presents?" Caius sighs and shakes his head.

"Idiot." He mumbles.

"What!?" Aro protests.

"You had sex with a maid as she was getting ready to accepting you. You cant just shower her in gifts and excpsct it to be all okay. You broke her heart and more importantly, her trust. That's earned not bought." Caius says and leaves. Marcus gets up.

"Good luck brother." He says and leaves as well.

"A diamond ring?" Aro muses.


	4. Playing with fire!

Bella's POV

I wander the halls aimlessly. I remember the feeling of the fire. Burning, all consuming, pain worsening. I tightens I would die, again and I welcomed it.

"Regina?" Stefan asks from behind me. I turn around.

"What did you say?" I demand. I hope it wasn't embarrassing.

"Nothing much. Darling we must talk." He commands. It wasn't a question. I follow him and eye him suspiciously. He leads me into an empty room.

"Give him another chance." He says the second the door closes. I close my eyes and rub my temples.

"No."

"Why not?" Stefan asks. Idiot. BECAUSE DUMBO HE FUCKING FUCKED A FUCKING MAID WHILE I WAS READY TO LOVE HIM!

"No." I say simply.

"He loves you." Those words! NO!

"NO HE DOESNT AND NEVER WILL. WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE YOU DONT CHEAT ON THEM! YOU DONT LIE! YOU DONT HAVE SEX WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!" I scream, not caring if everyone heard me. A smile plays lightly on his lips. I smack him. A sound if rock colliding rings throughout the room. He looks shocked. Slapping a vampire isn't supposed to hurt. It shames them. It hurts their pride. It shows your disappointment. And that I am. My heart feels like it was torn out if my chest and urged simply thinking about...him. And Stefan smiles.

"Whoever the hell you mate is, she deserves better than you." I say and walk out, slamming the door behind me. I'm off. I'm going to find Sulcipia. I'm not sure why. Why I'm going, why I need this. Perhaps closure. Maybe a vain reason. Maybe I want if I'm more beautiful. Maybe to break her, hurt her. I will know when I see her. I walk silently towards the part of the castle with the maids. The wooden door creaks as I open it. It feels wrong. I'm in my fancy ball gown. I wonder what she wore when Aro-he...he did it...


	5. The truth

Bella's POV

I go up to my room, alone and lie on the bed. An angry growl interrupts me. I turn to the door. Aro.

"Oh! Hello there? Are you done with the whores face?" I ask, jealously getting the better of me. His eyes are black and he pounces on me. I give a small shriek.

"Get off!" I demand. I don't really care. Warmth travels from where he touches to my to my entire body.

"Isabella...why do you so this?" He asks, half growling. Her lips are on my neck, effectively stopping my thoughts.

"I...um...Aro!" I gasp when his teeth nick my skin. No pain, just pleasure. No...no...I can't tell him. These hazy thoughts break to the surface. I flip him over and put my hands on his broad shoulders. I arch my back so the bottom half of our bodies our connected. I lean over so our lips touch, but not really.

"Aro..." I murmur, electricity buzzing though my veins. He hisses and grasps my hips. No can do. I'm on a mission. I grab his hands and pin them above his head with one hand. The other traces patterns on his muscles, feeling them contract. Mmmhhh...

"Aro...why did you bang the maid?" I ask, keeping my voice low and seductive. I slither up but my hand is going down. He gives a hiss and try's to move. Nu uh. I kiss his neck.

"I...just..." He stutters. Aww...I kiss the corners of his lips.

"I pretended she was you the entire time." He whispers, his self control wearing. I release his hands.


	6. Crowned

3 months later

Bella's POV

I forgave him quite quickly after that, and considering we where in bed...well...we made up for our lost time. I'm finally becoming queen. After out fights, arguments, quarrels, and misunderstandings we finally are together. A relief for everyone, really. They said it was painful to watch, like it was a reincarnation of Romeo and Juliet. Except, that hopefully, we will have a long, long, long, time together. Dying is not preferable.

"Ow!" I hiss as the corset is tightened.

"Beauty is painful." The maid reminds me. I nod and suck in. The dress slips over my body, the silk caressing it. It's heavy, but in a good way, pearls and gold encrusting the low neckline, hinting my cleavage, and the sleeves. My hair is braided and twisted up.

"Now miss!" And with a push I'm walking into the ballroom. Thousands are here, waiting to meet their new queen. I got to admit I enjoy the attention. I walk silently, everyone's eyes following me up to the platform, where the kings are waiting. A golden tiara waits on a velvet cushion. I stand next to Aro, fighting the urges to touch him in some way.

"Today, we crown our new queen, and my mate, Isabella Volturi." He says, cheers erupting in the room. "She is to be treated like any of our queens. With respect and awe. I now pronounce you, Queen of Volterra!" He booms, and places the tiara on my head. He leans closer to me. "And I pronounce you the most beautiful woman I've ever seen as well." He whispers. I giggle. This existence will be a happy one. I wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
